


2x07 redo

by sufferingbisexual



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferingbisexual/pseuds/sufferingbisexual
Summary: Honestly this is just my wish for what we should have seen in that final 2x07 scene.





	

Magnus had just gotten settled back into his loft when he heard the knock on the door. With a slight pause he went to open the door, and was suddenly extremely glad that he did.

“Hey -”

Alec came rushing into the loft, immediately taking off his jacket. “Is Jace here?”

Magnus noticed something was wrong, Alec seemed – off. “No, he left hours ago. Are you okay?”

Suddenly Alec’s lips were on Magnus’s. There was an urgency and a hunger in the kiss, that made the warlock head spin. He needed a minute to understand what was happening.

Smiling he separated from the shadowhunter. “Hey, what’s this all about – I mean I’m not complaining but-“

Alec’s face turned into a slight smile, the fire still lit in his eyes. “I – I just thought that maybe, we could – take the next step”

Suddenly Magnus’s heart sank a bit “The sex step.”

He put his hands gently on Alec’s shoulder. “Alexander I may be experienced but – it’s rare that I ever felt this way about someone – “. He noted the look of concern on Alec’s face, the hope in the Shadowhunter’s eyes dying just a bit. Alec was worried he was being rejected.

“I worry that once we – “ Magnus turned away, laying his insecurities out there was never something he was particularly fond of. Facing back to Alexander, he got his nerve. “that if we rush into this that I may lose you.”

Alec’s worry melted away, and the knot that was slightly forming in his stomach completely melted away. Smiling at the warlock he inched closer to him. “Why would you think that?”

“Look you’re not the only one who feels vulnerable.” His dark eyes met the hazel ones of Alec. The shadowhunter never failed to take his breath away.

“Magnus. You have nothing to worry about. I want this. I want you.” Alec’s lips found Magnus’s again, but this time the meeting was soft and full of understanding. But all to quickly they were pulled away again.

“I don’t want you to do anything that you don’t want too. We can wait – if that’s what you want.” Alec’s whispered it, with inches separating their lips. Magnus didn’t want anything more than to be with the shadowhunter.

“I want you too.” Magnus’s hands began to find their way underneath Alec’s shirt, while Alec began to unbutton the warlock’s shirt as he leads him to the bedroom.

Both of their shirts are off before they even reach the bed. Their kisses becoming louder, and the need for each other in that moment melting away everything else in the world. Magnus’ lips found their way to Alec’s neck, kissing and gently sucking right where his ruin was. The loud moan from Alec, was in Magnus’s opinion, the greatest sound he had ever heard. Alec’s hands slid down and began to unbutton Magnus’s pants. They smiled when their eyes locked on to each other, before Alec’s lips began making their way down the warlock’s body. Magnus knew he was in trouble now; he was becoming addicted to Alexander Lightwood but he didn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have a lot of thoughts about 2x07. The first two Malec scenes were amazing. I just feel like something got cut in that last scene? It felt unfinsihed and rushed, this is Alec's first time and a big moment for Malec and I was just disappointed with the writing, especially after they hyped it up. I could go into more details about their sexytimes if you want, but this is just what I wished they would have showed us at the end. This is my wish for what the final 2x07 scene should have been. I know freeform can't get to explicit. That's what fanfiction is for, but they could have gave us something....I mean anything more than what they did. Okay. Rant over. Please let me know if you want a more explicit scene or something! Thanks for reading.


End file.
